


I Can Feel The Thunder That's Breaking In Your Heart

by NidoranDuran



Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Creampie, Hypnotism, Memory Alteration, Mind Control, Mindbreak, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Coercion, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-15 00:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21244661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Your ritual to summon a demon conjured up a succubus named Albedo, who clumsily gives you her true name before you can even make her an offer, granting you absolute control over her and now, you're ready to make a demon bride out of this frustrated virgin succubus, no matter who her heart belongs to. Anonymous commission. Reader is of unspecified gender but has a penis.





	I Can Feel The Thunder That's Breaking In Your Heart

You look upon the summoning circle one last time, your sharp eyes taking a moment to make sure everything is in place. Immaculate. Perfectly composed and organized with the utmost care and consideration. Better mages than you have fallen victim to the very demons they summoned solely because of a dangerous miscalculation in the runes they wrote or some lacking component that didn't do what it was supposed to. Any demon worth summoning for your cause is a dangerous one, and if you don't have everything completely focused and laid down with the utmost precision and care, it will cost you far more than the expensive ingredients and objects you have set in perfect position around the circle.

"Song of the heavens, dance of the abyss," you begin. "Bring me a monster who can kill with a kiss." You throw a fistful of fine powder onto the circle, the particles suspended in the air, catching on the flickering flames of the candles you have set at each tip of the pentagram, roaring up into a sudden inferno as you begin to chant in a long-forgotten tongue, a language of magic and of power. Your offering is a firm one, and you make sure each sound your lips form is immaculate, that you do not slur a single syllable in the complicated language of old. Everything is so fraught with danger, so tempestuous, and in a moment, it can all come crashing down upon you. Somehow, that only makes it more exciting.

You continue to chant, holding back the raw temptation demanding a lot of you, craving a lot more than you're willing to give up. At least right now, as the ritual gets more intense, as the windows rattle, as a wind forces itself into the room and begins to blow the candles' flames around, testing them, wanting to blow them out, but they hold, as does your focus. The runes you've drawn around the circle glow and throb with a strong radiance that ebbs and flows with the most erratic of responses. You do everything you can to contain it, and you try to hold back, try to contain what you've done and how you're still pushing it further, holding firm onto the chanting.

The furniture rattles. Underneath you, the floor feels like it's sinking and trying to pull you down. Your feet don't give in to the illusion, and you keep them firmly planted. These tricks and tests are meant to break your focus and leave you vulnerable to a demon so it can eat your face, and you will not be so easily fooled. You chant firmer, tighter, louder over the sound of the wind and the rattling, the slamming of things flying around your room. It's making a mess, but a mess that can be cleaned up. The viscera that would be your remains would be a harder mess to clean up.

Finally, you reach the end of the incantation, and your other hand throws out another fistful of powder, a different and more glittery one. The fire consumes it too, and then the wind puts the flames out, leaving the wicks to smolder gently as the glowing reaches its peak and the sound of crashing thunder and smell of choking smoke hits, and you stand as strong as you can, staring forward through the light and the smoke to see the emergence of a figure rising up from the floor.

The succubus you've conjured.

She's a gorgeous, elegant woman, standing tall and curvaceous in a white dress that leaves her ample hips exposed to your eyes, and you follow the sweet curve up toward her ample cleavage, to the beautiful face composed in an expression of disdain. Her ivory horns come in over her sleek black hair, which in turn falls out into the background amid the brilliant, black, raven-feathered wings. She's a danger and you fucking know it. Gorgeous as she is, you've called a succubus, and there are few conjurations more dangerous and risky than that of a succubus, who poses a greater danger to the one who summoned them than to any of that summoner's foes, for the complexity of the ritual and the dangers their every impulse poses.

Countless idiots and fools have called upon them believing them to simply be 'sex demons'. To be demonic whores who can be fucked and sent aside, but without proper control, that would be your death, as it has been the death of endless summoners before. No sense, no moment of even the remotest chance to save themselves. Fucked until they died, and left to rot. You refuse to go that same way, as you stare the succubus down and prepare for the game of bargains and deals that will see you take her power for your own, no matter what it takes.

"Who dares call upon me?" she shouts, standing harsh and ready to go through the usual routines, standing with a refined readiness to insult you thoroughly "I am Albedo, the wife of supreme being Ainz Ooal Gown, and I will not be conjured like some common demon harlot!" You nearly fall ass over tea kettle in surprise at the words, and the rest of what she says proceeds to fade away entirely.

She just said her name.

The careful and delicate balance of trying to bargain with demons relies solely on the way they so closely guard their true names from those who would summon them, a confusing and messy back and forth of feelings that doesn't leave any second for you to deal with what comes next, but you feel so confused and so overwhelmed by the idea of simply letting it all go. It almost feels like a trap, like a fake name she's given you to try and trick you into dropping your guard, and yet she seems to be so upset with the fact she's even here that that seems like there's a chance it's true. Which may be exactly the point, but even still you can't help yourself, staring at her in utter confusion.

"Are you ignoring me now?" she asks. "You pull me from the nice night I was having just to leave me standing he--"

"Albedo, shut up," you say.

In a flash, she stops talking, her mouth still moving for a moment, and you see the realization creep across her, the dawning panic of knowing that she's given you the nuclear codes. Her cheeks go bright, and the frustration and worry that comes from being silenced leaves her frustrated, cracks starting to form in all of her strength and her steadiness.

"You gave me your name," you say, drawing closer. Gloating. "I just wanted to bargain my way to some power and maybe for you to tear up a few lives for me, but you just gave me your true name, and now, I own you." Flashing your teeth, a sadistic grin spreads across your expression. "I wasn't going to fuck you, but now I can do whatever I want, can't I?" Albedo says nothing back. She can't. Her eyes stare down at her feet and she shifts awkwardly in place. "Albedo," you say, and her body tightens up in complete readiness, accepting the command on its way, "you will do no harm to me ever. I am your master, Albedo, and you will obey and respect me. Do you understand?'

She nods. She can't speak, and you're able to do whatever you so desire to her in this situation, it seems. You wonder how to toy with that, as Albedo stands in ready want before you, so completely vulnerable now to everything you could possibly want to do to her, and the ideas are endless. You step forward, eager to play with her now, and she pulls back a bit, pressing up against the barrier keeping her in the magic circle. She won't leave it without permission. Not with how rigidly you've put it together. You laugh, staring at her as you test the situation.

"Albedo, come closer." She steps toward you. This is too ease. You laugh, and decide to follow it up. "Expose your chest, Albedo." She furrows her brow and shakes her head, trying to pull back against her arms, but even still, they reach for her dress and pull it down, exposing her ample, gorgeous chest to your eager gaze, and it is nothing short of amazing to behold. "They're perfect. What a gorgeous pair of tits; you're absolutely incredible. A succubus worthy of serving me, surely." Your hands reach out, grabbing fistfuls of her tits, but there is so much boob flesh here, it doesn't come close to being a total grasping. You knead and fondle her anyway, palms grinding against her perky, pink nipples, making them harden under your lustful touch.

She doesn't speak against you. She can't, and that frozen, helpless stillness really makes you feel a ravenous swell of something spectacular, knowing the power you have over such a potent demon now. "I sought dark powers to help me kill," you explain to her. "I want to rule the ashes that my chaos will leave in its wake, and you are going to help me accomplish that." It's a confident, firm threat, and she seems absolutely detached from caring or even really having anything to think or feel about the situation. It's just an enduring mess of pressures you so coldly and harshly impose upon her. The dark intentions you have for abusing the power you're taking from her doesn't seem to be anywhere near a priority right ow as given what else you're taking from her, and she is being increasingly worn down by the frustrating heat and panic of knowing you're tearing her apart like this. Still, you keep a firm pressure on what's going on, carefully studying the opportunity you've been presented and the ways you can leverage it all against her. She's going to be yours, going to give herself up, whether she's keen to or not.

Compliance makes her visibly uneasy, as you just stand there fondling her chest while she stands stuck in this magic circle, left with nowhere to go and no way to save herself from the increasingly firm and wicked pressures you impose upon her so shamelessly. She looks like she wants to speak, her lips trying to form around sounds, pushing out breaths that seem like they should want to be something more, but she can't. She has no hope of dealing with what you're doing to her, and that is what makes what follows so exciting.

"These tits are absolutely perfect," you continue, drawing out the wicked game as long as you can, making her shiver under the pressure of what you're imposing upon her. Her dismay only increases, and the heated panic is palpable. "Just gorgeous. I could wrap these around my cock and fuck them all night; but I want to do more to you before I'm finished, of course. Hm, I wonder how you'd react to..." You drift off in your thought, leaning forward and latching your lips around one of her nipples, greedily sucking on it and catching a tight moan bouncing around her clenched up throat. She doesn't have a response to this, she just stares at you from behind her horns, wishing she could speak, clearly straining under the sadistic joys you're imposing on her. "You said you were someone's wife, right? Lucky guy, a shame he won't be sucking on these anymore." You give her tits a firm smack as you draw back for good measure, and decide finally to loosen things up a little bit as her face twists and furrows in frustration ."You may speak, Albedo, but do not scream."

"You will not be able to satisfy me," she says, blurting out her fierce, panicked attempt at saving face. "My heart and body belong to another, and your crude human hands will not bring me any more satisfaction than your sad human cock will. I am a stronger woman than you could possibly deal with, and I promise, you will fail to make my thoughts stray from my love."

"Is that so?" you ask, letting her dig her self into a bit of a hole. "I Would you say I won't be able to even get a moan out of you?"

"Precisely. Your touch will do nothing for me." Albedo sounds so certain of it. So defiant. She's not going to be an easy nut to crack, except for all the ways in which she will be, as you give a quick incantation and cast Enhance Sense on her. She doesn't seem aware of it at first, as you linger a moment on the issue, letting her keep digging herself into a hole, before you finally spring up on her the wicked surprise she is in no way ready to face. "A moan is more than you can ever get from me."

Making her eat her words, you reach out toward Albedo's ample bosom and give her nipple a mere flick, a playful impact that sends her collapsing to the floor, shrieking in surprise. Your hands snap down into her tits and began to grope her without a care, and she moans. Oh does she fucking moan, sounding like she's losing her mind for you, giving up to lots of feelings and needs that come on too quickly to believe, and you're happy to keep pressing that advantage now, making her burn under the dominant touch that right now is benignly just taking the form of breast play.

"Would you like to repeat that?" you ask groping her harder amid her squeaks, as she tries to hold back everything that she's taking, the sensations clearly troubling and challenging her as she remains on the floor in a state of hopeless surrender for you.

"A dirty trick. You used magic to change that, it's not--I can see right through what you're doing. You're not winning or proving anything about yourself, you're just being another vain, scheming human who doesn't realize how little they mean to the rest of the world. For a demon like me, you are one of the lowest of life forms, and I will not be shamed by you."

"I don't know about that, you're already on your knees for me, and those fat tits look perfectly level to start serving my human cock." You let go of her breasts and reach into your pants, but as you grasp your shaft, you make sure to cast an Enlarge spell on it. Albedo's proportions are frankly a little absurd, and you want to challenge them and get more out of what you're able to do to hr, as well as surprise her and make her eat her words. More magic cheating, but soon you'll be able to bring her power into yours and possess even more magic than you've ever dreamt of. It makes it extra fun to play dirty and to make her lose herself to despair, as you whip out your magically massive cock, smacking her across the face with it as you expose yourself.

The shock across her face is a delight to behold, and she stumbles over her words a moment, trying to form something that isn't the shivering weakness she so clearly wants to show. "That's nothing special," she says, lying and not sounding the least bit convincing in the process, but she can't drop her illusion now. That much is clear, and the blatant degree to which she seems so hopelessly stuck really makes this special, keeps you firmly engaged and wicked, wanting to see how far you can push her as you rub your dick against her gorgeous face for a moment and take in the depraved sight.

"For a succubus like you, I'm sure it isn't. Devilish whore."

"I am not a whore," she shoots back, and there does genuinely sound like some strength in her voice as she says it. "And how dare you claim I am!"

You ignore that, and cockslap her again. "I never thought I'd be in a position to abuse a demon before. It's fun watching you try to squirm out of this, but the game will only keep me going for so long. Albedo, service my cock with your big breasts and your whore mouth."

She wants to argue against it; you can see it in her eyes, a flare of anger and fury at the things you're saying and the way you're treated her. But she can't. She's bound by the order of her true name to obey you, as she takes hold of her huge tits and wraps them around your cock, magically grown to be long enough to not get lost in her huge cleavage, left with each free space to reach up to her lips, and that doesn't seem to sit very well with her at fucking all. Albedo doesn't have a choice though; your control over the situation is tight, and obedience is all she's allowed to show you now as she leans forward and accepts the continued adoration of your dick. It's all she can do now, and she seems fully aware there's no way out.

As she works her body up and down along your hard cock, her head leans forward, tongue licking along the head of your shaft. There's a lot of cock she can still suck, but she takes it slow, her tongue starting off with something drawn out and not exactly what you imagined head from a succubus would be. But her breasts are so soft and so warm, and you let her show you what she can do; the power you hold over the uppity demon who accidentally gave you absolute dominion over her actions. She's completely tamed and helpless now, giving up to you and embracing the weirdness of a pleasure that doesn't seem the least bit focused.

Albedo is trying That's the weird part, as yo realize more and more as she deals with you that she's not quite nailing it. You watch her keep going, but everything about this seems slightly off. "You're a succubus, aren't you?" you ask, watching her go, the clumsy licks and the motions of her tongue failing to really zero in on what she needs to do. The titfuck is slow, the blowjob is even worse, and it doesn't really seem like she's just lazily not doing it properly; she looks like she doesn't really know. It's the most bizarre treatment, and you watch her go without any real sense of how to pleasure you. It's the strangest thing, the most impossible swell of weirdness and failure. It's a situation you just have to keep pursuing to the best of your abilities, giving up step by step to the curious mess getting so much more intense and bizarre as you let it all take hold.

She looks up at you curiously. "Of course I am," she remarks, and keeps up the licking of your cock, and as weird as this all is, she doesn't give you anything resembling a reason to doubt her in this pursuit. It leaves you with more questions, and you're not sure the answer to them will make a lot of sense, but you nonetheless keep going, pursuing whatever weird shit comes of this conundrum upon you. Her lips wrap around your cock next, and it feels like it should be better than this, like her mouth isn't exactly sure how to give in and serve you properly, and the questions grow steeper. Maybe when she said she wasn't a whore, she was somehow telling the truth. A succubus who hasn't fucked.

What have you gotten yourself into?

"Suck harder, Albedo," you say. This is getting weird, and you watch as she tries to go harder at your dick, pushing down to suck on it properly, lips wrapping snug around your shaft. And it's better, at least, but she still seems clumsy and unsure about this; everything she does is just a little bit too slow and too weak, as she shows an utter lack of experience that feels like it's coming out of nowhere and leaving you with no idea what to make of her indulgence of your cock. It just isn't quite making the mark, not satisfying you like you want it to. Like it should be satisfied, and the more this gets to be a peculiar, hazy mess of situations, the more you find that you want to really push her limits more and see what you can get away with.

Your frustrations don't let up for a second, and you decide it's time to just take charge yourself. "I think you're going to need a lot of work," you growl, grabbing hold of her horns and tugging her down your cock, seizing them like handlebars and starting to work at the opportunity and pressure that can't be stopped now, as you go recklessly into the thrill and the excitement of making this work. You're unafraid of pushing hard on now, viciously pounding her down onto your cock, recklessly hammering into her and making something of the chance to violate her, a thorough thrashing of her mouth meant to teach her. "What kind of succubus doesn't know how to suck dick properly?"

She doesn't get a chance to respond. You make damn sure of that, hammering greedily forward to fuck her mouth and enjoy her thoroughly. Her eyes stare up with defiant, outraged hate toward you; she's not happy with any of what you're doing to her, and she looks like she's going to only get more resentful and bitter as you use her. But that's fine; it's all in good fun, at least in your hands, as you keep up this reckless pace and violate her harder by the second. She's yours, and you intend to show her as much, treating her to what will become her the new inevitabilities for her, the way you will take and ruin her, defile the demon and subject her to all the most wild and raw of your intentions.

"You're lucky your tits are so huge, you're coming just short of deepthroating me. But that's fine, we'll work on that soon." You snicker, and give tugs at her horns while you keep up the steady leverage, subjecting her to all the worst of your intentions again and again, delighting in how she takes it and passively just lets you ruin her. Nothing is saving Albedo from you, and she seems to be aware of that, not sure how to respond as she keeps sucking and slurping around your shaft, maybe sloppy and inexperienced, but finding more steadiness and focus as you take her down deeper, even if it's not all particularly voluntary.

Albedo might not like it, but she's doing it. Her hands sandwich her ample chest together, keeping her pillowy tits wrapped firm around your cock, and the up and down motion she makes with them isn't something she needs much finesse to deal with, just stroking along your cock, tending to every inch of magically oversized goodness. She's not in a position to argue or complain continuing to take your cock and all the abusive treatment you're so gleefully inflicting upon her, seemingly unable to fight it off or grasp how to deal with any of your intentions, the dark treatment leaving her to keep sinking, keep giving in more and more, losing ground to what you subject her to.

This is the sickest and sweetest of joys, and you decide not to warn Albedo when you cum. It's more fun that way, and you let her discover for herself what joys await her as you pump her mouth full of cum. She takes it in surprise, eyes widening as your erupting cock fires off shot upon gooey shot of sticky, hot cum, and with the way her expression furrows like it does, it's almost like she's never tasted cum before, which leaves you with more questions, but you decide to leave them before now, tugging her head back only so that the very final shot splatters across her face instead, hitting her along her cheeks.

Your own orgasm was expected, but Albedo's? That's a real treat. The thrusting into her tits mingles with the over-sensitive excitement that you've hit her with, and ends up crying out in shrieking joy as your thrusts set her over the edge, as she cums from a titfuck, thighs spreading out, pussy dripping all over the floor. She's a mess, and she can't look at you for a moment, struggling just to deal with the emotions you've subjected her to. When she does finally glance back toward you, it's with a look of dizzy dismay, panting and staring up at you with bitter resentment, while you just smugly glare down at her in turn.

"Are you finished yet?" she asks, an oddly placid and passive shot for how much she's been taken. "What a sad human pervert. I've done for you what you asked. Let me go now.'

"You haven't even come close," you tease, cockslapping her a few times for good measure. "There's cum on your face. Rub it off with your fingers and lick it clean."

"I will not," Albedo says firmly.

"Albedo, clean the cum off of your face," you say. Your smug laughter makes her shiver in worry, but she does as she's told. She can't do anything else. Her brow furrows and the raw disappointment and anger is plain to see, but she reaches her finger across her cheek, scooping up your thick seed and then licking it off of her fingers, relenting under your dominance. "Funny how easy that was, wasn't it?"

"Imagine being mad with power and just using to to fuck with a succubus," she mutters. "You're embarrassing."

"That's a fun little reverse psychology game you're playing; I don't see how having a fat titted succubus as my fucktoy is at all a bad use of my power, and you're the one who handed me that power. For free. But then, you just came from having these big tits fucked, so maybe that was intentional."

Her cheeks burn. The fact she handed you her true name means you have all the dirt needed to continuously shut her down on every topic repeatedly, and she looks horribly unfocused as she tries to form a response to it. You pinch at her nipples, derailing her train of thought with a shriek, and all she can muster is a desperate, "Fuck you!"

Your eyes narrow. "Albedo, hold still so I can fuck your throat," you command to her, and her body goes rigid. Down on her knees in a composed, firm, ready position. No complaint, no resistance. Just a firm, ready offering of herself to you, ripe for the taking. You move forward, grabbing hold of her horns again, but this time the motion will be much more about your hips. "Good girl," you add, with a teasing edge that makes her want to flare up and act, but her muscles remain stuck in places, body held in a mental vice for you to indulge in, and she won't be getting out until you tell her to.

One firm thrust is all it takes. One savage slam of your magically engorged cock down her throat, before Albedo is choking in raw panic around your fat shaft. Her eyes go wide as she feels the penetration, feels you shove so deep down and get recklessly right to work on violating her, holding nothing back in the pace you take and in the venomous show of pure heat and bitterness that is sure to only make things much, much worse for her. Your hips don't get any easier or slower as you rock back and forth, using her horns for balance to move your hips, jerking about with erratic, heaving motions designed to punish her pretty face and make her feel the full brunt of what you can do to her, what you want from her.

"Glack glurk glurk," is all she can muster. Struggling, sloppy noises as she gags on your cock, as you plunge down into the remarkable tightness and subject her to your absolute worst. Nothing is saving Albedo now from your depravity, and she is left as she flails in uncertain panic amid the mistreatment you inflict upon her, which only gets more savage and brutal as you wind up for a nice, reckless pace of throatfucking her into oblivion.

"You've never sucked dick like this before, have you?" you ask. The panic and shock in her eyes says it all; you have no idea what this mess around her means, but she seems absolutely unable to grasp what's going on and make sense of the feelings only getting more brutal and wild as you inflict hem upon her. Albedo has no hope now, and you're only getting worse as you show her what you can do.

The helplessness with which Albedo takes on your raw mistreatment and doesn't do a damn thing to stop it really only feels like it's getting better and more powerful as you let it all come on faster, harder, an aching push into weirdness that doesn't let up. There's no restraining yourself now, no holding back these ecstatic feelings that pound on faster and harder. Albedo crumbles under your aggression, no resistance or control saving her from the raw domination you impose faster and rougher on her by the second. She's your plaything now, and her body is ready to accept it, but that burning frustration in her eyes says that her mind isn't.

But that can come in time.

Your balls smack and slap against her chin as you hammer onward, and drool spills from her lips, bubbles around your cock as she's rendered a complete mess. Embarrassment follows hard, and Albedo looks absolutely mortified by what's going on and how you're ruining her like this, how easily you take to violating her very core and relishing in every second of it. The more you can do to ruin her, the more fun it's going to be, and you just keep that up, recklessly indulging in the depraved glee of wearing down everything everything she has, leaving with it only the complete surrender and desolation of her dignity.

"These horns make such good handlebars. I guess that's why succubi have them, isn't it? So their cocksleeve throats can get fucked harder." The depravity and the roughness you impose upon her is something special, downright spectacular, and you keep her churning and twisting in dismay, not wanting more but being given all she can handle and then some. Her throat spasms and struggles around your dick, and she seems all the more helpless trying to deal with what you impose upon her, being made a horrible mess of, and it simply won't stop. Nothing will stop, and that's what really brings into focus all these most vile and harsh of treatments.

You don't leave her waiting too long. The panicked, struggling spasming of her throat is the most potent and relieving rush of pleasure, but you're all the more delighted to find that you aren't alone. Albedo cums too, whining loud around your cock, trembling as her whole body struggles to hold still while the sensations tear through her, the most wicked and depraved of all joys. It's so blatant and insane, a show of something that can barely be believed, and you're happy to keep all of it going harder, stronger, the wild expression of the most insane and senseless of treatments. Albedo bends for you. She'll succumb yet.

Pulling her head back so you can blow your load all over Albedo's gorgeous face again, you laugh, "Does it feel good to have your throatpussy fucked like that?" Her orgasm from being facefucked plays out with such disgrace across her expression, which dances in toil and panic, and there is nothing about this that looks decent or sensible, an expression of everything that will continue to wear her down. You couldn't ask for anything better.

"It feels horrible, my body is being deceived by the magic tricks of a pathetic human with delusion of grandeur. You're not a powerful mage, you're a disgrace!" Albedo's steadiness and composure bends. She can't hold on right through the feelings that come on so strongly, and she's clearly unprepared for what follows, unprepared to hold steady and fight against what comes on faster. She has no hope of righting this ship and fighting against what you're doing to her, and that leaves it only getting more exciting as you cockslap the dizzy succubus a moment, flaunting the vulgar confidence that feels so incredibly wild.

"You don't sound as sure anymore," you shoot back. "Your voice is faltering. I think you're wrestling with how much you like being treated like a fucktoy. And now it's only going to get better as I fuck you." You step back a moment and cast Break Item on her dress, a sudden burst of tattered fabric sending off shreds of white in all directions, exposing the fullness of Albedo's perfect body, and anger flares inside of her.

"You will stop this at once!" she screamed. "Stop violating me. Stop treating me like this, I am not your toy. I am not a whore. I am a pure virgin who has saved herself for the only one who matters to her. Lord Ainz is my love, and you pale in comparison to him. You would not be allowed to follow in his wake!" Her anger feels toothless, but she's still taking a stand, and she seems like she's ready to stop rolling over for you. And yet, her body can't move, she's stuck in place.

"What do you mean 'virgin'?" you ask. That's the part that catches you the most. How could it not? "You're a succubus."

"Succubi are not giggling harlots, you misguided idiot," Albedo snaps back. "I have never had sex before. I am saving my virginity for Lord Ainz. For my husband. He is the only one who may touch me, and I have never known another. At least, before you violated me, but you have not taken my maidenhood, and you will not steal my love for him. MY heart is set, devoted. He is my true love, and when he finds out what you did to his bride, he will tear you asunder!"

A virgin succubus. What a fucking mess. You can hardly believe the words she's saying, realizing that you've called the most ridiculous possible demon from the pit to play with, and now, you're in a strange position of trying to recoup that sense and take charge back, something easier said than done, really. She's given you an invitation though. An angle. It's wrong to take. Cruel. Sadistic. But once more, Albedo has thrown you exactly what you need, and reinforced the means to ruin her.

Your fingers tuck under her chin and tug her head upward, make her look you in the eye. "Albedo, forget Ainz Ooal Gown. Remove all thoughts of him and all love from your mind, because I am your master and your true love, you will have nobody other than me."

A blankness flashes across Albedo's eyes. She goes still, doll-like for a moment, staring up at you with something foggy rather than complete confusion. Everything about her personality and her thoughts that has been at all a problem for you is suddenly gone, erased by a single command that tears every thought out of her pretty little head. You can see the cogs try to turn, see her start to come back to things with a cleaner slate, a slate that is the same woman, but no longer bound by her love for another.

One who now loves you and only you instead.

Her eyes soften, her cheeks burn bright pink. "Master," she moans sweetly. "My love. We're both naked. Are we going to consummate our love now? Am I going to finally experience my first time, and give my virginity to the one I love most?"

"We are, Albedo," you say. Your hold on her chin turns to a caress of her cheek. "I'm going to fuck you now and make you my bride forever."

"I'm still in this position that you told me to keep," she says. "Is this how you will take me?" She squeals with glee. "I would happily have your cock in any position, master!"

"You may move again. Get on your hands and knees for me."

Albedo moves. She's a different woman now. Blushing. Sweet. Completely submissive to everything that you have imposed upon her. The woman who was is gone now, and in its place is one who is completely devoted to you, who can think only of you. Albedo's submission is complete, and in the end it wasn't fucking her that broke her, it was simply one beautiful, life-ruining command. Moving toward the position you said, Albedo sticks her round ass up in the air for you, wide hips coming up to reveal the drooling, slick desperation of a pussy that has felt two climaxes before it's even been touched. What a gorgeous shame. You admire it a moment as you take your magically enhanced cock in hand again. She sold herself out to you, and you responded by tearing everything she loved out of her, replacing it with yourself.

But, you were summoning a demon to go on a murder spree anyway; it's not like this is where you're going to draw the line.

You drop to your knees behind her, holding firm onto your cock and getting ready for what's to come as you shove into her from behind. She lets out a hot squeal of delight as you claim her, forcing your thick shaft in with one merciless, brutal thrust meant to challenge everything she has inside her, and there is no reason to want to hold back now. You force yourself forward, and you can feel the breaking of her thin hymen as you shove forward. She really was a virgin. Incredible.

Not as incredible as the incredible tightness and joy of her pussy, though. Her inner walls are so slick and so snug, holding around your cock, bathing it in an incredible warmth that embraces you. The feeling is unparalleled, and it urges you to hammer faster into her slick pussy, pounding into her, forcing yourself as deep in as you can go, winding up for wild thrusts and a pace that feels like it doesn't have the faintest hope of centering or growing still. It's insane, unrestrained, not the least bit contained or normal, and it's all focused now on the defiling of a succubus whose own heart has been corrupted and torn out.

Stifled noises spill from Albedo's lips as you hammer into her, as you fuck her raw, wild, without any restraint or sense of what you're doing. It's a show of complete senselessness, a depravity you're happy to add into with all the loud, hot groans you let out. But as you lose track of her own sounds in what happens, you realize that Albedo is stumbling, struggling, that something isn't quite right in what's going on, and that you're playing a very strange game here. It confuses you, after everything you've done to her, before you remember the call from earlier.

"You may scream," you say, and the floodgates open. Bursts of wild cries of pleasure spill from Albedo's soft lips as she heaves under the pressure of succumbing to you. It's senseless, wild, a show of speed and hunger that comes on too sudden to grasp, and you wonder how to even approach the issue as you pound into her. Albedo's a mess. A mess unable to think straight, who struggles to control herself in the sudden downward spiral she's in, but now she's at least loud, a total turnaround of everything she was when she first showed up here, an expression now of absolute surrender. She's the best sort of disaster now, a show of pure frustration and chaos that simply craves the indulgence and ferocity you impose upon her.

"Master, your cock feels amazing!" she screams. "It's my honour to have such an incredible mage pierce my maidenhood, and I long to learn how amazing a human can be. Please, take me, make me yours. I will be your demonic whore wife for the rest of your days." Her hips shove back to meet you, her round ass shaking from the impact of your bodies colliding; everything's so rapid and frenzied now, and there's no sense to any of what's happening, but in that chaos you find exactly what you were after, a sense of complete domination and recklessness forcing her deeper into the haze and the panic of what you're able to wreak upon her body.

But it needs to be harder. Your oversized cock punishing her feels great, but it can be better. You know it can. Your hands move from her hips up to the base of her black wings, seizing the roots like you had her horns and using them to pull harder down against you, seeking leverage and control without any sense of what to do about this, mercilessly giving up and giving in. It's only getting faster and wilder, more reckless as the pursuit of pleasure above all else provides a dizzy and aimless treatment that leaves nothing but pure desperation within you. There's no reason to slow down, but as you push on faster, you find that she's several kinds of not prepared to deal with you. It's all too much, so fast and wild, only getting messier.

"Yes, Master, you can have me as hard as you want. My wings and my horns are handles for you to use so you may fuck me harder!" Albedo's shivering, unraveling desperation is such a shock to hear after all her refusals and her frustrations, but there's no denying it now, no ambiguity or sense around how she's pleading for you to ruin her. It's exquisite, a mess of desperation expressing itself harder with each pass, and all you can do is keep riding high, pounding away at her with something to prove and showing Albedo that she belongs utterly to you and you alone.

Your cock pounds on with reckless, noisy, greedy slams, everything about the way you treat her getting louder as you simply don't let up, feverishly chasing pleasure as deep as you can. The loud, raw fucking is proof that Albedo can handle you, as she loses her virginity in the most wicked and depraved of conditions and with sex so raw and so hard that she barely seems able to handle all of it. You're unafraid of pushing on, of wearing her into submission, breaking down whatever may be left that isn't complete devotion and adoration toward you and you alone. There's a wickedness to this dark treatment that feels unbelievable, and you're happy to see her continue wearing down under your continued brutality.

"Master, I want you and only you. I love for you. For your cock. I'm your succubus slut and I crave service always!" she screams. You reach around front and grab her horns to tug her head back a moment, and you're greeted with the sight of her eyes rolled back into her head, a look of raw indecency that can't be contained or dealt with. She's a hopeless mess now, utterly done for, and you're left with nothing to do but simply follow through and finish up ruining her.

You slam one final time into her greedy twat and blow your load,filling her up with shot after shot of gooey seed pumping into her, making her squeal and shriek in raw desperation, a panic breaking down everything that isn't her devotion to you. Albedo's moans take their most crazed expression yet as her own rabid, reckless orgasm wears her down thoroughly, destroying any sense of focus or understanding for the sake of losing control completely. There's no holding on to it now, no containing what happens. There's just pleasure. Raw, molten sensation, a joy that doesn't feel like it can possibly be stopped now. Your cum fills her up as she spasms around you, and finally, you two are utterly joined in a bliss too depraved to handle.

All the squealing bliss and excitement that plays out through Albedo's body as she trembles against you is a delight, but you want more than that. You pull out, grabbing her horns and turning her back around, your cock prodding her in the face as you push harder and test what you can do, feeling out the limits and the madness of this situation. "Worship my cock," you tell her.

"Master, that's all I want to do," Albedo gasps, staring with gleaming adoration up at you. The pinkness in her cheeks looks like it's there to stay, as she regards you with affection and love that simply wasn't there before. She's aggressive, hungry, pushing on against you and starting to kiss and lick all over your cock, and it may still be rather uncertain and inexperienced, but Albedo is undoubtedly more ready now to love and lavish you, and that urgency and excitement count for a lot in the way she pushes forward to embrace her darkest wants, sloppy desires that come on fast and wild as she lets loose with your cock, caring only about tending now to your needs.

Needs that can't be stopped and won't be compromised. Faster still you push into the wild, unchecked desperation that follows. Everything you do is firm and reckless, a composed show of madness that seeks to undo her utterly, and there will be no slowing down that pace now. Every sloppy lick and kiss she plants onto your cock is a show of adoration that fills you with feelings of joy as much as feelings of wickedness, as Albedo loses all sense of what she was mere moments ago to instead sloppily adore your cock. You don't lead her around by her true name anymore; she acts because she wants to, because she's simply told to. Obedience comes hard and as a lesson wrapped in madness, but she doesn't need to learn it so much as she needs to show that she already has.

When she takes you into her mouth proper, her soft lips embracing your cock hard, she doesn't seem like she can handle any more. Wild, sloppy motions force her down your cock, and she's swift in getting you down into her throat of her own volition, choking and sputtering around your cock with a need to give in that feels like it can't be contained now. Her gaze wavers a little bit under the pressures of her struggles, but she does her best to keep her eyes bright and loving up toward you, to express the wildest and truest love she can feel, showing you a side of her that is built on devotion, built on all the things that Ainz guy is now without.

"Master, I will glack--glurk--I promise to learn--glug glug--how to service your cock." Albedo speaks in between hard slams down to slobber on your cock, showing off a wilder and more intense treatment by the second, and it's to your absolute joy that this keeps happening, that you push harder onward and keep this mess going. She seems so eager and so happy to give up like this, so happy to talk to you that she can't express herself clearly. It's a complete mess, and as you push on and embrace this pleasure, it only gets stronger, stranger.

Albedo's head moves in wild motions getting stronger and faster will, flaunting the wild heat of a pleasure that doesn't seem like it can slow down. Everything just keeps pressing on faster, getting more overwhelming and desperate. She can't be stopped, or maybe just doesn't want to be stopped; either way, your cock is getting the kind of world class treatment that you weren't able to enjoy earlier, but which now comes on strong and wild as it hits you faster by the second. Everything feels so strange and sudden, excitable sensations that don't feel like they can be contained, and you're just giving up faster and harder to all of them as they build up in intensity and in desire.

"You're such a good wife," you groan, and now is the time to show deep, longing affection toward Albedo. "I love you so much, my sweet demon whore. Keep worshiping my cock, you're doing amazing." She moans around your shaft, fidgeting and squirming now in all the ways she wasn't able to when you were hammering down her gullet. The pleasure of Enhance Sense is still shuddering through her, inducing pleasures that keep her losing all control, all sense. She just serves, losing herself to this pleasure and completely unraveling against your touch. "Now get ready, I want you to drink this load all down, okay?"

Approving moans around your cock are all she gives you as she holds firm, and in seconds, you're giving in, cock gushing with hot spurts of molten delight down her gullet, hitting Albedo with a volume and a heat that nothing can contain. Albedo swallows your cum even as you pull her by the horns back so that you can fill up her mouth, feeding her every drop and watching as your 'wife' guzzles down each drop of your hot seed, accepting it as the only path to success and indulgence. Albedo not only swallows it all down, she also proceeds to climax, eyes rolling back a moment as she cums again from sucking your cock, the most depraved and twisted of delights.

"Master, I love cumming when you fuck my throatpussy," she whines, following pursuit after what you did. "Mm, may I?"

"Albedo, always cum when you suck my cock," you tell her, and she lets out a wild squeal of joy. It's the most wicked and twisted thing, a wild expression of your most vulgar intentions, and you know it's going to pay off in the long run, but not pay off as much as what's about to come next.

"Yay, Master, you're so kind to me!" Lunging forward, she pushes you down onto the floor, leaving you falling back in surprise, hitting your back as she crawls up over your body, expression crazed, wild, dizzily unfocused and completely without shame now. "I want more," she whines, sitting down onto your cock and starting to ride up and down your thick, hard cock, seeking something that doesn't seem even remotely sane now, an expression of senseless lust. But the impact is completely worth it to feel her pussy clamp around your cock, squeezing with obedient desperation.

Fucking Albedo from behind is great. But watching her stacked body heave atop your lap, ample chest wildly bouncing as as she pogos up and down your cock without the faintest bit of sense, is something else entirely. Her devotion to your cock now is crazed and desperate, a show of everything wild and hot and unrelenting that you really can't believe is happening, but you welcome all of it for what comes with it, a mess of utter pleasure and joy that doesn't let up. You give in harder, faster, heaving against the growing desires that come with Albedo's devotion. she's such a mess, a complete wreck of a woman who is lost now to her lusts. Thoroughly owned by your cock.

"Who do you love?" you ask, lying back with a big grin, a firm smirk spread across your face as you marvel at the way she loses herself, fucking faster and wilder with all the gooey rushes of delight that can't be contained. You just lie back and let her go wild, deciding the best way to see her move is to let her dig her own grave here, chasing needier and faster, bucking amid the rush of pleasure hitting her, a bombardment of reckless feelings that only gets faster and more reckless once it gets started.

"I love you, Master! You, and only you. The one for me. The one who shows me the greatest love, the one I saved myself for!' Albedo is completely lost now to her devoted submission, and to throwing herself into this pleasure without a care. You won't stop her, either, leaving her to twist and thrash in the growing joys of what she's doing as she explores the madness and the hunger, a desperation beyond sense now. She's done for, and as she gives up to you so powerfully, all you can do is keep imposing upon her a sense of ecstasy that you know won't ever stop now. 

It's a little frightening, actually. You watch her bounce and heave with enduring, tireless vigor, and for a virgin, Albedo looks like a pro. Her hips aren't quite steady, her motions a bit erratic and unsure, but there is no doubt tat she's in a good place and on track, that she has you giving up to her completely. It's a joy you can't help, and the idea of pushing harder against this leaves a strange lingering worry that you may have created a monster, that Albedo is on fire and ready now to a degree that is going to unravel you completely. It's a strange feeling, but you don't exactly fear it yet. It's still amazing, and Albedo's perfect tits still look so good, a few splatterings of cum and desperation. It's an awe inducing spectacle.

"Please Master, won't you cum inside me again?" she whines. "Won't you please fill me up with more cum? I crave it. My succubine instincts are awakening now, I'm ready to grow from the sweet demon virgin into the filthy hellish whore you need me to be. Please, feed me more cum, flood my womb. It will make me stronger, and when I'm stronger, I can better serve Master. Please, give me what I crave!" Her eyes bug out as she hits her peak atop you, throwing all sense and caution away. Her release is intense, nigh explosive, and you're in too deep now to slow down as you hammer upward and give Albedo what she's now begging for.

It's a wild turnaround from what came before, but you're happy to buck upward, to pump her full of messy, hot spunk and make her shriek in raw joy and ecstasy. The two of you cum together again, and any faint indication that Ainz still exists in her mind seems pretty well gone. It's possible nothing but lust exists in her mind now given the fuck-addled expression she wears, but it's all far too hot to resist. Your load fills her up and sends her into a spiral of shrieking joy, and it's still only just the beginning.

In more ways than you're maybe ready for, as Albedo purrs and shivers atop you. "Fuck me again, master," she whines, biting her lip. "I'll never tire of your cock. Please, go again."

Many a mage has died satisfying themselves with a succubus and paid the cost. But even if Albedo has no intention of stealing your soul, it's possible that satisfying her eternal love for you might be more dangerous and damning than a swift death.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
